Death Beam
or |similar='Bang Beam' 'Special Beam Cannon' 'Finger Galick Gun' 'Dodon Ray }} Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally Frieza Beam (フリーザビーム, furīzabīmu) is a lethal, powerful technique used by Frieza. He extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast, laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Frieza is able to be fire the attack very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza first used the attack to kill an innocent Namekian (this happens only in the manga and not in the anime for unknown reasons). Later, Frieza murdered Vegeta in this fashion and heavily wounded Piccolo. Frieza is last seen performing this technique on Super Saiyan Goku to which he fired several, all of which Goku dodged. He finally hit Goku right in the face and Goku took no damage at all throughly scaring Frieza. Cell is also able to perform the Death Beam due to having some of Frieza's cells in his own body and used the technique against Gohan and later to (randomly) execute Future Trunks. Vegeta even has a version of this beam, which he uses to decapitate Guldo in the anime. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Crazy Finger Beam' - A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza (3rd Form) against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. *'Double Death Beam' - A variation of the Death Beam in which Frieza fires two Death Beams from his middle and index (one beam from his index finger and one from his middle finger) at the same time. Frieza (Final Form) tried to use this technique to kill Gohan, but Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way of both beams. This attack's name is unknown. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but instead of a single beam Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku. Goku, however, was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise). Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but he was able to dodge all the beams. The attack's name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the game, it is used by Final Form Frieza and Perfect Cell. *'Full Power Death Beam' - A full-powered version of the Death Beam which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Future Trunks. It is used only by King Cold and Super Perfect Cell, meaning that it is possible that this version of the Death Beam was developed by King Cold himself and Cell most likely gained it as he possesses some of King Cold's cells (This supports the idea that this technique originated from Cold). The name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video Games In many (if not all) video games, this move has been a staple in Frieza's moveset. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and onwards the attack had three beams instead of one making it closer to the Barrage Finger Beam. Cell would also gain this move in several video games as well. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques